Gregor and the Prophecy of Return
by Auther
Summary: It's been almost a year and a half since gregor has left the underland, when he finally gets a chance to go back, will he take it and will he fall or rise.   First Fanfic So R&R
1. PROLOGUE

**This is my first fanfic story so it might be bad... THIS IS THE PROLOGUE and it needs heavy editing so thats why its short rate and review and tell me ways i can ****improve**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the Underland chronicles, if i did there would be a FRIGGIN 6TH BOOK but i dont. i dont own any ot the ****characters either!**

It's been one year three months and forty nine days since Gregor last saw the magnificent city of Regalia, Howard, Nike, Mareth and countless others that he would never forget. There's one in particular that he missed the most. Luxa. The love of his life the most astonishing and beautiful girl he had ever seen. The girl that he went on quests with and the girl he had owed his life to. He would never see them again.

**Gregor POV**

I made a plan that a few days ago to get back. Well it wasnt really a _plan_. It's just to sneak out and go Central Park, slide the rock, and enter the underland, plain and simple. I left the front door very quietly and headed for Central Park. It was only 12 am so

there were a couple taxi's so i halted one (**i don't know the term for stopping a taxi)**. I got into the taxi and asked to go to Central Park. The _plan_ is going good so far. i looked up at the driver and he seemed very odd, clothing wise. His hair was frizzy and

brown but his clothes made him seem like he just left a comic book convention. A weird robe and a black stick looking thing on his hi- oh he Dressed like Jedi. I payed him the money owed and left the taxi. Headed into central park. The plan is going good, i went

to the location of the rock and was shocked to find what i saw. Instead of the rock was taped of construction zone. "OH CRAP" I shouted. Why was it taped off? Instead of the rock was a slab of cement that must of weighed a ton. " well that ruins the plan" i

said to myself mentally and then went home. I couldn't fall asleep so i took the picture of Luxa and I and sat there for hours. There was multiple crying sessions fueled by "i'll never get back" and just despair and sadness.

" Gregor wake up, i need you to do something for me" little did she know i was already awake. "yeah mom" i replied " I need you to go down to the laundry room and wash some clothes for me". This is my chance, to go back where i truly belong. Where i would

be accepted and wouldn't have to where long sleeve shirts and pants every day to make sure people didn't see my scars... " you and your father" darn... well that crushed it a little bit.


	2. Filler chap

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the underland chronicles or any of the characters in it. it belongs to Suzanne Collins, **

My dad and I left the apartment and I couldn't help but feel like i was being watched. I didn't mention anything though didn't want my one chance to escape. We walked into the Laundromat and I felt lightheaded with excitement. "I could finally go back".

I quickly put the quarters into the machine and snuck away from my dad. I went to the air vent and was shocked to find that it was bolted shut. "CRAP" I yelled at myself mentally. I pulled at it for a few minutes before i let my rager senses seep in.

On the next tug it ripped off, taking pieces of drywall with it. I looked down into the giant hole that led to the massive underland. By now my dad was running at me mesaying "Gregor DON'T".

I immediately felt sad that I wanted to leave because I don't knowwhat my dad would do if I left. I would eventually come back though, or would I? I wanted to hug him goodbye and say why I wanted to leave but I have no time.

I crawled and then fell down to the passage to get to the underland but why was their no current to stop the fall.

**Hoped you liked it sorry if it was short its a filler. R&R**


	3. Back to the past

**Disclaimer: i do not own the underland chronicle or any of the characters inside of it. Suzanne Collins does not me.**

"I going to die its over I'm dead" I thought to myself. I am falling down to fast and there's no current to break my fall. It's over; it's funny to die this way I almost died on multiple occasions.

By infection and injury and I'm going to die just trying to get back to the place I almost died before. "I'm going to di-" I slammed into something hard and red. At first I thought I hit the bottom and the red was my blood.

It turns out I slammed into a red bat. I felt my nose was bleeding profusely and plugged it up with my thumb and index finger. "Who are you?" I asked the massive bat. "My name is redclaw," he replied" thanks for saving me well...most of me anyway."

I laughed but he just stared straight while flying. "So how's Luxa been?" kind of an odd question to ask since I almost died 20 seconds ago "the queen has been well, she has suffered minor injuries since you returned to your home. ".

This made me nervous because of what Luxa thought was a minor injury. "Like what?" I asked. "Two broken fingers, four broken toes and a broken kneecap and dozens of cuts and bruises." he replied. Wow those are some minor injuries there Lux.

"We shall arrive in 10 minutes," I'll take the rest of the time thinking to myself. I can't wait until I see the underlander's again. Vikus, Howard, Nike, Aurora and Luxa. Then there's... Ares, I missed him the most. He died saving regalia and the nibblers.

I still have his claw; I had a death grip on it when I passed out due to my own injuries. The massive fireflies Photos glow-glow and zap had to chew threw it just to get me back to regalia. "It's there in the distance," it was beautiful the castle and the city itself.

As we arrived I was instantly greeted with hugs and hellos. "how did all of you know that I'd come back?" I asked a small girl in the back said "it was lady Nerissa, she foretold your return." well that answers my question.

Nerissa just in case you didn't know is able to see the future but it is most of the time unclear when it will happen "Gregor your back" said a voice behind me. I turn around and see that is a beefy an muscular dude in a black and red underland shirt. It's Howard.


End file.
